The Revenge of the Sky
by 36bobcarl
Summary: Set in ancient Greece after the Titan and Giant war. A child was found near Mount Tampalis where Atlas had dropped the sky and had been crushed. This child had unnatural powers and was obviously the son of a God. But whose son could he be?
1. Chapter 1: The Sky is Falling

Chapter 1: The Sky is Falling

The quiet was eerie. Every other place in Greece teemed with life and noise, but not this place. Only one person resided here, and he was in no shape to make any noise. He was a tall man, over 20 feet, but he was bent over. His eyes were closed, as if in deep concentration. Something had clearly subdued this man; something not visible to the ordinary eye. He was no ordinary man, and he held great power. But this invisible barrier had reduced him to nothing but a carrier. The man was in clear agony, and the sweat poured down his face. 100 years was a long time for mortals, but for a god, it was merely a blink of a second. His morning sleep was suddenly disturbed by a strange, ominous presence.

The rocks around him started crumbling, disintegrating and disappearing into the air as a fine, slow mist. Despite the immense strain on his back, he still felt incredibly startled, and struggled to look up. The mist took a humanly shape and solidified in front of him.

Mere seconds later, a woman stood before the speechless god. Although she seemed to be asleep, she was quite awake. She rasped, " My..lovely grandchild, you must be in immense pain." A honeyed voice couldn't hide the coldness in her voice. The god stared up at her in disgust, and after many moments of silence, he sputtered out, "Grandmother, please…please take this burden from me. Free me, so I may rally the Titans once more and destroy those…loathsome gods of Olympus."

The woman's expression did not change at all, as if she were dreaming. "My plan this time is much greater than you Titans…and…it requires a crucial sacrifice which has to come from my own blood…Atlas..your solution is very, very easy." Atlas turned away, knowing what he would hear. She hissed, "Drop the sky." He glared at her then, knowing the reason she had reformed-his grandmother had no intention of saving him; everything was for her. But he couldn't possibly refuse her. No one could refuse his grandmother. Yet the repercussions of dropping the sky were absolutely unthinkable.

To think of it, not 100 years ago he had been the General of the Army that ruled the world. That had gone so well, being overthrown by the Olympians and all their allies. Some of his own brothers had betrayed Lord Kronos and had joined the Gods. Last he had heard, they had been punished. What had_ he _gotten after years of serving Lord Kronos? He had to watch his Lord get cut up into pieces by his own son. He was given a far crueler punishment than an eternity in Tartarus: holding up the sky was wretched; it was excrutiating. It caused him nothing but hate and misery. He had done nothing for the past 100 years except feel pain.

Atlas was never the brightest, but he understood what would follow if he dropped the sky. The sky and the earth would meet in their primordial embrace and crush his essence completely. This was a sure way to kill a immortal being.

Atlas's heart, if he had one, raged in conflict. Smirking, the woman stood and watched him. The sky seemed to weigh ten more times than it ever did before, and Atlas roared, falling to his knees. As he disappeared under the weight of his burden, his eyes strained to meet his grandmother's face.

"It seems even without consciousness he senses life, and will do whatever it takes to achieve it. Child, there is no way out; either live with this endless pain or drop it and never suffer again. The rewards you will reap are outrageous. I understand your pain, this is why I ask this of you." She looked down on him; he knew that. But he also knew that he had lost his fight.

He mustered all the strength he had and spoke one last time, "Promise me, Grandmother…that it will be one of my own blood that beats Zeus." The words took his last strength, and he dropped. The sky fell quickly, and in an instant Atlas was crushed. He had fallen out of existence. The women's laugh echoed through the whole mountain as she cackled with joy. As soon as the sky touched the ground the whole world lit up in a sparkling yellow. All winds stopped, and now it seemed there was nothing for miles but the woman. Slowly the women brought out her hands and chanted words in ancient Greek. A mist grew out of the sky, and as it did, it poured out of the rocks and filled up all available space. It kept growing and slowly solidified until it was over 30 feet tall. Finally a human-looking figure materialized out of the mist. The man sparkled like a star in the night sky. Clouds made up his hair. He truly was a majestic being. He exploded in laughter, truly enjoying his new shape. As soon as he spotted the women his whole attitude changed.

"You are the one who killed me, you must die, you witch." he spoke with true hatred.

"Peace, my love, for I have brought you a present." For the first time the woman had an actual affectionate tone to her voice. Suddenly there was a zapping sound and a glorious woman stepped out. Simultaneously, the sleeping woman sunk back in the ground leaving no trace of her existence. The tall man gawked in awe as the woman twirled her hair in her small hands. Long, lush eyelashes framed brilliant emerald eyes. He closed his eyes for a second and concentrated. A beautiful palace the size of a coliseum formed out of the sky, floating 150 feet off the ground. An instant after that the man scooped up the woman and took her to his palace.


	2. Chapter 2: Zues's Agony

Chapter 2: Zeus's Agony

The King of the Gods was not a happy man. Something had been irritating him for days, but no one had taken any time to ask him. Most feared his wrath at a suggestion of inability, but most truly did not have time. Zeus was one of the only Gods who remained at Olympus anymore. Poseidon remained in his own realm rebuilding his palace and taking care of the sea. The God of the Sea hardly cared for Zeus's troubles and actually preferred to watch Zeus's irritation. Hermes was probably the busiest God these days because he carried so many messages from the mortals to the Gods. The mortals had highly advanced as a civilization and had started having more and more demands for the Gods. Zeus had vowed that if these requests didn't stop he would severely punish the mortals. Artemis was almost always away whether she is hunting or teaching her mortal followers. Hephaestus remained at his forges creating whatever he created, and being his wife Aphrodite supposedly spent her time there too whenever she wasn't out creating "love" between the mortals. Zeus was left to share Olympus with his wife Hera, his sister Demeter, and his children Athena, Dionysus, Ares, and Apollo. None of his family seemed to care about his problems. Zeus just assumed it was because they believed Zeus only worried about unimportant things such as not having his King sized bed ready in time for his King anniversary. But what they didn't realize is that this time his irritation was not something to be overlooked. Something had really baffled the King of the Gods.

Then suddenly Zeus locked himself in his chamber and just sat their concentrating on something. He replied to no one. He simply stopped doing anything. The Gods were not too worried as time was almost nothing for the Gods as they were immortal. It was so much so that when Zeus finally did return from solitude there was no one there to question him or worry. The King could care less, as he liked to solve his problems on his own. He kept pacing around his throne in deep thought. So much as a crop of water started irritating him, and everyone kept their distance from him.

Finally it was the Queen Hera who questioned her husband, "My Lord, what pains you so to cause you this agony."

"My Queen, the sky itself has started to disobey me. I, the god of the sky, is starting to lose his own grip on his realm", the pain in the voice of the God was uncanny. The queen understood his pain. Of all of his siblings it was Zeus that was given the honor to castrate his father by Rhea. Zeus proved his might by slaying his father and cutting him into pieces. In the process he had saved all of his siblings including his own future wife, Hera. His ego was fed even more when he crushed the Titans in the war and threw them all in Tartarus. He was unquestionable crowned the King of the Gods. The title King was simply a means to feed the ego of the holder and make him believe he or she was great. A simple lie that could trick anyone, including the mighty Zeus. If the sky was truly disobeying Zeus then Zeus's confidence would be highly damaged, confidence that Zeus takes most pride in having. The loss of this confidence would eat him from the inside and could easily explain this behavior.

At that moment Hermes burst through the door panting. Zeus would usually have welcomed his son with a pat on the back but he was clearly in no mood to do so. Hermes also had other things on his mind, "Father….Atlas has dropped the sky."

Zeus was so startled that he dropped his lightning bolt which sent a big bolt of lightning all across the world. His voice boomed across Olympus, "WHAT! How could Atlas drop the sky on his account? It is impossible. It was his eternal punishment. But what does his dropping the sky mean? "Not a soul had an answer to Zeus's question. But Zeus was sure this was the cause of his agony. Something had happened at Mount Tam that no one was informed about.

Hermes cleared his throat and spoke once again, "There is more Father, a baby was in the Garden under mount Tam along with his mother. His mother was….Calypso, the daughter of Atlas that we sentenced to eternity on her island." The meaning of Hermes words was clear. Atlas had not died on his own account. Something caused the unprecedented death and had also freed the Goddess Calypso from her imprisonment.

"Who is the father of this child?" Zeus asked, having a clear curiosity in the subject.

"That I'm afraid is unknown my Lord, but he is definitely the son of a God." Hermes replied a little less enthusiastically. All of Olympus was in thought of an explanation. After moments of silence, Ares grew bored and walked away which disturbed everyone's thoughts.

Zeus, obviously irritated, said, "Alas, time will tell the fate of this child." That was it, there was no more talk of the child. Athena walked after Ares scolding him for his stupidity. It was over for everyone, but the King of the Gods. He was certain this Child was somehow related to his loss of power. He would keep a close eye on this child.

Zeus was not the only God who seemed to take high interest in this child. Poseidon had heard the whole conversation from his palace. He could also tell that Zeus would want this child to help solve his problem. Poseidon simply could not allow for Zeus to retain all his power. He wanted to make sure his rival brother would not surpass his in power ever again. Too many times Zeus had rubbed in his face is superiority. Poseidon knew he must give this boy a protector, so that was exactly what he did. He called forth his son Triton, and gave him the task to watch over the kid. Triton was perfect for the job. He was uncannily friendly and also very strong. He would surely make sure no harm came to this child.


	3. Chapter 3: The cloud

Chapter 3: The cloud

I stood on the street, watching the many children that passed by me. They were mostly around a similar age as me but all of them came with family and all of them would end up going to home to sleep in their permanent. I had neither. I was a street boy who earned most of his money by stealing or begging. If it was up to me, I wouldn't even care about money because I didn't need money to have anything. The birds would just bring me things without me asking. The endless gifts had seemed like a curse in the beginning but I had grown used to them and I made my living off of them. But my mother truly hated it when I brought her back something from the birds. She felt as if it was unfair that we were taking things that had been stolen. I always assured that none of the things were stolen. The birds had made sure to inform me that they steal nothing. Oh ya I can communicate with birds telepathically. It is not even like I call the birds, they just come to me. It is as if they believe it is their duty to help me. In many ways there were many more differences between me and these children passing me. I was extremely sure none of them could talk to birds. I had even asked a bird once to try to talk to one of the children but, in annoyance the child had just swatted away the bird. Then there was my mother who was the only family I had. I brought home money and food only for her because I loved her very much. She was a very beautiful person and it had been her beauty that had given us places to stay when I was little. It was only right that I make sure my mother stays happy by bring her home real money.

After collecting a good amount of money I walked towards the baker who had a stand two blocks over. My mother loved bread and surprising her would only make me happy. I approach the baker and hand him two silver drachma.

"Come for bread again, street boy, well here you are now get going your filthy clothes are causing me too lose buyers" the baker said. Now that he mentioned it, I realized my clothes were very dirty from lying in the mud all day. I would make sure to go home and shower. I took the loaf of bread and headed home. It would be a long walk to our small little shack at the edge of the tiny city. After I had walked a good distance, I made sure no one was around me. After inspecting to my heart's content I allowed the winds to push me in the air. Suddenly I felt a lot less tired and whole lot more energetic. I raised my hands and controlled the winds around me to slow down, it truly was a windy evening. I knew I had to get back quickly because my control on the wind would end as soon as the sky would go dark. I guess even boys with abnormal powers have limitations. My powers are completely useless in the night. I slowly allowed the wind to turn me towards my shack and then I burst forward. I was in no hurry to get home so I quickly slowed down the wind. The wind obeyed my every command. It was as if I were the supreme commander of the wind. As I glided through the wind I started thinking about things that I thought about a lot. The most major question I pondered was who or what my father could have been. I wanted to believe the story my mother always told me, that my father was just a lame ordinary man who chickened out from responsibility and left us, but it just didn't seem right. Whenever I'd think of my father like that the wind would whisper to me and tell me that it was all lies. It really seemed like my father was someone really important. Maybe it was him who had given me all these powers. Suddenly my train of thought was interrupted by the loudest scream I'd ever heard, it was my mother.

I sped the wind up as fast as I could, and all of my serenity that was there a moment ago completely vanished and was replaced by mortal fear. I had to get to my mother. I had to stop whatever was causing her pain. My mother was the most important person in my life, nothing would hurt her. The fear in my mind was just as quickly replaced by anger. An anger I had never felt before, a bone crushing anger. My shack came in sight and within seconds I was standing in front of the front door. I ripped it open and ran inside. The sight I saw was mortifying.

My mother was in the shack, but there was also another man, A man I had seen many times before. He would come here to trade with my mother. He was hurting my mother. He was trying to exploit her. I ran up to him and pushed him away with all my strength. He hot up just as quickly and knocked me aside.

"What do you think you're doing child, she is mine. Ever since I saw her beauty I knew I wanted her and no child will stop me. Now child watch as I make you a sibling", he smirked as he spoke. He turned towards my mother. Then, something snapped within me, something that had been hiding there a long time. I screamed at the top of my lungs and the wind flooded in from the front door. More wind splintered the windows and soared in. I raised my hands and closed them together, ordering the wind to close in on the man.

"You will not harm my mother!" I screamed even louder. The wind closed in on the man before he could even begin to fathom what was occurring. It closed around his neck and cut off his air supply. He tried his hardest to combat the invisible wind but the wind was endless there was nothing he could do. It continued to tighten until the man went limp. My mother looked at me in obvious shock.

"My..my son, how in the name of Zeus did you do that?" She asked, clearly baffled. I had no answer to her. I myself had no idea how I had forced the wind to kill the man. I heard movement outside. It looked as if many of the townspeople had heard the commotion and had come to see what had happened. Slowly the door to the shack opened and many individuals walked inside. They gasped at the sight they saw. To them it looked like I had killed the man out of rage as there was no sign of any of his wrong-doings.

"He..he has commited murder of this man for no reason" a startled towns person said. The rest of the town people realized the meanings of the words and all grew furious with anger.

"He must be given justice, he must also die." Many of the towns people spoke in anger. There was nothing I could do to stop them. I had no intention of using my powers again as they had stunned me too much. They dragged me to the city dungeon and there they would hang me for my crimes. It was the end for me, I knew it in my heart. I closed my eyes and waited for them to tie the noose around my neck. Suddenly there was a sound of materialization and I quickly opened my eyes to an astounding sight. It was another child around my age but wearing greek armor and holding a trident. He raised his hands and water flew out of the lake and pushed all the villagers away.

"Run Nimbus, I won't be able to keep them down without hurting them for a long time" the boy told me. He obviously didn't want to hurt them either.

"But who are you?" I asked.

"All in good time my friend." He spoke like we were friends which made me feel a lot better. I turned around and picked up my mother. Then I closed my eyes and let the wind take control.

I am Nimbus and my story is the most tragic in all of Greek history.


End file.
